Is It Enough?
by Thayer
Summary: After being sent back to Risembool by the Military, Ed is kidnapped by the homunculi. What do they want the young alchemist for and why do they need Al and Winry as well? ED/WINRY
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: i don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only all the volumes. :)**

Consciousness gripped him in its painful hold. He did not want to wake up yet but every muscle in his body was aching, calling to his senses. Slowly he opened one eye. Okay, so far so good. Then he opened the other.

Curiosity and anxiety mixed with his pain as he realised he was lying down. He tried to sit up, only to find that someone had removed his right arm and left leg. He swore aloud, struggling again as he pushed himself up with his left arm and tried to maintain his balance.

A door opened close by and Edward looked behind him. A tall blond girl was walking towards him, a relieved glint in her eye. Edward recognised Winry instantly and as she smiled at him, his memories flooded back.

***

Ed and Al were summoned to Central by the military, regarding a new mission Ed was to be undertaking. The brothers weren't intending to stay very long, just go and get the briefing then leave. But it hadn't turned out like that. Al had spotted someone following them and that was when it all hit the fan.

Al had let it slip to Mustang that he'd seen a small skinny man following them. Ed, as always, disapproved of his brother's honesty. But Mustang had taken the sighting very seriously.

"We need to investigate this further. For the moment I want you both to go back to Risembool and wait there until I send Armstrong to get you," Mustang said after a moments thought. "You are only to return with Armstrong, no one else, hear me? And don't announce your presence there, keep to yourselves and preferably stay out of sight."

Ed had laughed openly at Roy's commands but the Colonel had just glared at him and told him that if he didn't do what he was told then his brother's well-being would be questionable. It had been said in a round-a-bout way that left Al looking thoroughly confused and Ed seething. He'd fallen silent immediately, his automail right hand clutching the wooden arm rest on his chair in a death grip.

So later that afternoon, Ed and Al were once again to be found on a train. They were headed for Risembool, their hometown, a place they only visited when they had too.

Hearing his stomach rumble, Ed decided that he would get something to eat at the train's next stop. As the train rumbled to a halt, Ed glanced to his brother.

"You hungry?"

It had been two years since Al had regained his body and Ed was slowly getting used to asking him about his bodily functions.

Al nodded emphatically. "I would really like a chocolate muffin."

Ed smiled at his brother's new obsession and walked silently away, his hands dug deep into his pant pockets.

On the platform, he found a stall and asked for Al's chocolate muffin. Ed, however, wanted something more. Maybe a meat pie. His stomach growled at the thought.

Slowly he wandered over to the canteen built into the side of the train station. He perused the menu then made his selection.

It happened as he was walking back to the train. A shadow fell over him and he turned in curiosity. Before he could react, something long and thin pierced his left shoulder. Edward grunted in pain, his face contorting and his teeth biting into his lip as he struggled to hold in the scream of pain. He looked down at his left shoulder and saw an all too familiar sight. He'd been pierced by Lust's fingers before and the pain now was just as bad as it was last time.

Slowly he raised his head, golden eyes flashing in anger. He brought his right hand up and gripped the pole-like fingers that were still buried in his shoulder.

"It's good to see you too," Ed hissed through clenched teeth. "Gluttony with you?"

Lust just gave him an inviting smile.

"We didn't come to talk small talk shrimp," a new voice said.

Ed growled as fury ran through him at Envy's jibe. With great effort he managed to hold it in, the pain in his shoulder serving distraction enough.

"So no heart-to-heart then? And I was so looking forward to it!" replied Ed.

Envy grinned. Ed was glad to see it short lived, for at that second he heard the familiar crackle of alchemic energy behind him. Lust quickly withdrew her fingers from Ed's shoulder, a scowl marring her pretty face.

"Brother, get back on the train!"

Ed turned at the sound of Alphonse's voice and began moving back to their carriage, the food forgotten. He clutched his wounded shoulder in his right arm, the metal doing nothing to staunch the blood flow. Al was standing at the edge of the platform, an alchemically made gun in his hand. It was pointed unwaveringly at the two homunculi.

Gritting his teeth, Ed stepped onto the train, wondering why Lust and Envy had not advanced. It was only a gun after all and homunculi were not so easily wounded.

The train emitted a loud whistle signaling that it was about to depart. Edward watched from within the doorway of the train as the two homunculi stared at Al. Suddenly the wheels began moving and Ed's good arm shot out, gripping Al's coat in a tight hold. Al was yanked off his feet and pulled onto the train as it slowly left the station.

Ed left his brother there, running into the carriage peering through the windows hoping to catch a glimpse of Envy or Lust before they disappeared out of sight. What had just happened? He had never seen the homunculi shrink from a gun, or give up so easily. Something had to be going on and Edward's genius mind was struggling to connect the dots.

As he began to lose sight of the station, Ed could have sworn he saw Envy raise a hand in farewell and Lust permit herself a knowing smile. Before he could confirm what he'd seen Al flopped down beside him, the gun gone and his eyes bright with concern.

"Are you okay Brother?" he queried.

Ed wasn't really paying attention but he nodded, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of blood in the fibers of his shirt but ignoring it.

Al sighed, recognising the distracted look in Ed's eyes. Silently he pulled out his suitcase and produced a medicinal bag. He got to work on Ed's shoulder, knowing his brother was too deep in his thoughts to be bothered by any feelings of pain or discomfort from his shoulder.

***

As Winry smiled at him, Ed glanced down at his shoulder and saw white bandages wrapped tightly around it. His instinct was to reach up and touch the material but while his nerves were there to send out the signals to his right arm to do so, the actual limb was absent.

"You should lie back down," Winry said, gently pushing him down.

Edward hurt too much to protest so he let his friend push him about.

"Winry?" he muttered, closing his eyes.

Winry glanced to Ed's face, smiling gently at his screwed up expression. She'd seen him in pain countless times and while she wasn't morbid, she did think that his facial expressions were cute.

"Yes Ed?"

"How long have I been out?" he queried.

Winry shrugged, pulling the covers of his bed down. It still pained her to see only half of his left leg there, the automail port wrapped in bandages so that infection didn't get in. She was here now to clean the port so that she could attach the spare leg while they worked on extending the original.

"Two days now. You didn't miss much, only Al eating us out of house and home," she replied with a little laugh.

Ed could hear how happy she was that Al had his body back and he smiled through his pain. At least something good had come of their seemingly endless search for the Philosopher's Stone.

"This might sting a little but I'm just cleaning your port ok?" Winry announced and Ed nodded silently.

He felt the cold liquid on his leg and shivered a little but he wasn't really paying attention to what Winry was doing. He was still trying to figure out why Envy and Lust had let him go so easily on the train station. Nothing made sense.

The whole situation was wrong and Ed's instincts were yelling at him that he shouldn't be lying down, helpless without his automail limbs. But at the moment he knew there was nothing he could do, so he ignored his fears and told his mind to slow down, to relax.

It was possibly the worst decision he could have made.


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

That night he couldn't sleep. Al was snoring softly in the bed next to his, his lean body spread eagle on top of the quilt. There was absolute silence throughout the house and it unnerved Ed, who was already highly strung after having spent an entire afternoon doing nothing. Feeling restless and needing something to do, Ed stood up, the action made easier by the spare leg Winry had installed.

He glanced once at his brother then left the room. He needed some fresh air, time to clear his head, time when neither Winry nor his brother were forcing him to stay inside.

Opening the door, Ed took in the beautiful scenery of his home town. Everything was still. Silently he walked down the steps and onto the path in front of him. Slowly, as though of its own accord, his head turned to look up the hill towards his old house. Or rather the remains of what used to be home.

A lump rose in his throat as memories long ignored suddenly assaulted his mind. Ed began walking towards the ashy ruins, his thoughts distracted but his eyes focused.

He stopped once he arrived where the door had once been, his left hand reaching out like it was going to open the doorknob.

"Edward?"

Ed spun, dropping instantly into a defensive stance, but it was only Winry. She flinched when she saw Ed's reaction but didn't move. What had he been through to warrant such reactions?

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Ed stood slowly, his heart hammering in his chest. He had half expected it to be the homunculi. He shrugged and began to walk away from the remains, angry with himself.

Winry sighed.

Ed heard her weary sigh and paused. He shouldn't be treating his oldest friend so rudely. She was always there for them and always willing to fix Ed's automail for him.

"Ed?" Winry muttered softly.

"I'm fine Win, just drop it."

"No Ed…"

He'd heard that tone before. Quickly he spun and saw Winry, her arms pinned to her sides, Lust's fingers gently resting on Winry's neck. Ed stepped forward involuntarily.

"I wouldn't move if I were you pipsqueak."

Edward growled as he turned to face Envy. Over the two years, he'd managed to get a better grip on his temper but quips about his height still rubbed a nerve. When he spotted what Envy was holding, Ed froze.

Al was struggling furiously in Pride's huge arms but his efforts were amounting to nothing. As Ed stood frozen, three other homunculi stepped into sight. Gluttony and Lust had moved around so that they were within Ed's peripheral vision, while Envy stood casually beside Pride, looking very much like a small child.

Wrath and Sloth stood off to one side, Wrath clinging to the homunculi with the painfully familiar face. Ed refused to look at those two, refused to see his real limbs fused to the homunculi boy and his mother's face on Sloth.

Ed made to step closer to Al but Pride mimicked his actions, adding one of his own. A small sharp dagger suddenly appeared, pressed dangerously close to Al's exposed throat.

"Well being a suit of armor had its advantages," Al said eyeing off the dagger.

"Let them go Envy," Ed warned.

Envy pretended to think then peered hard at Ed.

"No. We need them."

Ed sized up his situation. It didn't look good. Winry and Al were both at the mercy of the homunculi and there was no way he would risk either of their lives for any reason and there was also his current physical condition. He only had one arm and that arm had a heavily bandaged shoulder, and one of his legs was just a spare.

"What do you want Envy?"

Envy smiled and walked over to Ed. He stopped when he was a foot from the boy then spoke softly, so that only Ed could hear.

"I want you and I want your brother and your girlfriend."

Ed scowled. "Well I can't allow that."

"You don't get a choice. You're coming with us or we will kill the girl and if you keep disobeying us, then we will kill your brother," Envy replied with a shrug.

Anger tore through Ed's body as he realised the hopelessness of the situation. He hated the fact that he was helpless and that he had once again put those he loved most in danger.

Envy was walking over to Pride when Edward made his decision.

"Envy! If I go with you willingly, will you release Al and Winry?"

Envy's smile widened as he turned back to face the teenager.

"Nope. We need them, like I said earlier. We're you not listening?"

Ed clenched his fist and stared down at the ground, his mind racing. He knew what he was about to do but he also knew that when the time came, he would be the one to get them out. If he was the cause of the situation, he would also be the solution. He would not have his brother's death on his hands, and he would especially not be the reason for Winry's death. She'd kill him if that happened.

_

* * *

_

_Sorry it's so short but I'm trying to fit this in before I go to work. And besides, I think this is a fitting spot for me to finish so that the next chapter is a bit longer… So thanks for reading and reviewing!! I hope you guys like it. And feel free to let me know about any errors I have made!!_


	3. Getting There

_Okay, sorry this has taken forever to get up! thanks to those who reviewed, it was much appreciated!! well i won't ramble on forever but ill just let you know this... my story is based on the anime although you may find that some stuff doesn't happen - like the battle at the end where all the homunculi are slaughtered - hence why they're in this story. also Edward is 18 and Al is 17. ok i think that is all... but feel free to ask if you have any questions!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Al's teeth chattered noisily in the silence of the van. His hands were bound tightly behind his back and his feet were tied securely together. Beside him Winry shivered, her arms and legs bound in the same way as Al's. They huddled closer together trying to keep warm in the bitter night air.

"It's so cold!" Winry whispered.

Al nodded, his muscles tensing as a particularly nasty shudder ran through him.

"Do you know where we are?" Winry asked.

Silently Al shook his head.

Winry sighed, both frustrated and scared. They had been travelling for days now and while the homunculi had been accommodating enough, their trip hadn't been without discomforts. Like the ropes that were rubbing her wrists raw. And the fact that neither Winry nor Al had seen Edward since they were captured back in Risembool.

Al had retreated into himself, wishing for the first time since getting his body back that he was still a suit of armor.

_At least then I was some use to Ed_, he thought bitterly. _What do they even want? The philosopher stone is no more – surely they're not stupid enough to want another one created!_

"Al!" Winry bumped him gently with her shoulder.

He looked up, alert and ready but there was no danger. His bronze eyes moved to his childhood friend and examined her face. She appeared calm but he could see the worry in her eyes, feel the fear rolling off her in waves.

"Al, are you okay?"

Alphonse grimaced. "I'm perfect, _just_ perfect!"

"Don't be like that," Winry began but Al sighed.

"I'm sorry Winry. I'm just really worried about Ed. I want to know where he is, if he's okay and why the homunculi need him – and us, for that matter!"

"I know Al, I'm worried about him too," she replied.

She twisted her hands in her bonds, checking for the hundredth time if there was any slack. Al fell silent again, his eyes staring at something that Winry couldn't see. She watched him quietly for a second. He'd changed. This boy that was half-leaning on her was different to the one she'd grown up with – sure he looked the same, but something within him had grown up.

***

Edward's head lolled from side to side as the van traversed the bumpy road. He wanted to lift his head so his neck wouldn't ache as much, he wanted to rub his arm so he wasn't so cold and he wanted to call out for Al so he could find out how he was. But he couldn't.

He groaned, trying to form a word – any word – but nothing happened.

_Stupid homunculus… and their stupid… drug!_ He thought. He could barely string two thoughts together.

"I think he's waking up."

The voice was soft and came from beside him. Ed growled as he heard his mother's voice being used by that abomination.

"Should I give him more?" that voice belonged to Envy.

"No," so Pride was here as well. "We're nearly there."

The car fell silent once more. Ed struggled to overcome the drug, wondering where they were going.

After another uncomfortable hour, the car began to slow. Edward's head was beginning to clear and he found it easier to move. Slowly, still sluggishly, he lifted his head, trying to focus his eyes enough so he could see out the window.

His head swayed slightly, which caused his already temperamental vision to blur. As the car hit level road, Ed was able to finally get a good view of where they were.

The landscape was bare except for the bright green grass that seemed to disappear over the horizon behind him. There was only the road that they were travelling on and ahead, mere minutes away, was a small village. The village was made up of very few houses and even less shops. It could barely even be called a village.

The car made its way along the road, entering the village and cruising down the main street. Ed searched the sidewalk and shops for any sign of the villagers but there was nobody anywhere. It was like the town was deserted. Any hope of getting help from the people of this village disappeared and Ed turned away from the window, disheartened.

It didn't take long for the car to get to the opposite side of the town. They turned into a side street and followed the dirt road right to the end. Pride stopped the car and got out. He walked around the car and opened the door beside Ed. Envy joined him but Sloth stayed inside the car. She waited patiently on Edward's other side, watching him warily.

Pride waited expectantly, staring at Ed with his one good eye. Ed, taking the hint, tried to get out of the car but lifting his leg was beyond what little strength he'd regained as the drug wore off. With a soft sigh Pride bent down and lifted the teen out of the car and placed him none too gently on the ground. Ed groaned as his left shoulder landed heavily on the hard packed dirt.

He could feel his wounds reopen and blood began seeping through his bandage. Slowly, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky, his face screwed up in pain.

Pride slammed the door shut and another opened as Sloth got out. She joined her fellows as they stood around their captive. Ed, seeing them hover, attempted to stand but still found it beyond him. He hated the drug that was making him so weak and feeble.

In a fluid movement that held all grace and finesse, Sloth lifted Ed off the ground and carried him over to the huge house at the end of the road. She was careful with him, handling him delicately like he was a porcelain doll. Ed tried to struggle but knew that it was futile while he was so weak.

The house in front of him had a wide veranda circling it with a small set of stairs leading up to the front door. Its wooden panels were painted white and bland.

Sloth carried Ed inside, seemingly oblivious to how angry Ed was getting. As each second past and his anger grew, he could feel the drug leaving his system. It wouldn't be long until his full strength returned, and then the homunculi would regret their actions.

The group of four entered the house and Sloth immediately made her way to a door under the large sweeping staircase. Envy opened it for her, revealing another smaller staircase leading into a basement type room. It was entirely from cement and decorated in fancy and detailed patterns.

_Alchemy,_ Ed realised.

There was no light that Edward could see – the room was only lit by what little light was shining in through the open door.

The group descended the stairs and once at the bottom Ed got a better view of what was within. The room was about ten feet by fifteen, not exceptionally big but big enough for the singlet cot in the corner. It was the only item of furniture within the basement, unless you included the heavy chains built into the wall at either end of the cot.

Sloth carried Ed over to the bed and laid him down. Edward moved as quickly as his body allowed into a seated position, thrilled that he was now capable of movement.

"Where's… Al?" he demanded, his tongue feeling strange in his mouth. The words were croaky but audible.

Envy scowled and walked over. Roughly, he grabbed Ed's left arm and clamped it into one of the chains hanging from the wall. The other was left there, not needed as Winry had never returned his automail before they were caught. Envy then grabbed the set of chains at the other end of the cot and dragged them over to Ed's legs.

Ed was testing the strength of the chain restraining his arm when he felt cold steel against his ankle. Instinctively he lashed out, his left leg landing squarely on Envy's chest. The homunculi flew backwards with the force and landed, catlike, on the ground next to Pride. No one moved for a second.

Ed was glaring daggers at his captors, his whole body tense but still not as responsive as he'd like. Envy massaged his chest, hate boiling in his eyes. Pride placed a calming hand on Envy's shoulder, stopping him from darting forward to attack. Sloth remained stoic, her arms folded over her chest.

"Now Ed," Pride began in a lecturing tone, "You are going to let us chain you or else your brother and girlfriend will be injured. We don't want to have to do this…"

"Then don't!" Ed said, his voice growing stronger.

"Do what you're told then," Envy countered.

Ed frowned, grinding his teeth together in his anger. At the moment, he didn't know where they were keeping either Al or Winry and he was still unsure as to what they wanted, although he had many theories.

So, swallowing his pride, Edward allowed Envy to approach him again. He let the homunculus attach the chains to his ankles, watching as Envy tightened them before shutting the lock.

Unease washed over him as Pride and Sloth left without a word. Envy stood in front of him for a moment, watching Ed's every move. Ed returned the glare until Envy suddenly grinned.

His fist came out of nowhere, catching Edward unaware. Pain surged through Ed's face, assaulting his already frazzled mind. He struggled to hold onto his consciousness but darkness was descending upon him quickly and the last thing he heard was Envy's taunting laughter. Then there was nothing.

* * *

_how was that?? please review and let me know!!!! i love to hear your thoughts and opinions!_


	4. Three Weeks Later

_Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! It's not very long nor very exciting but I will get to that stuff soon… So enjoy for now…_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist…**

* * *

Ed lay shivering on his bed. He was thirsty and his parched throat itched making him cough once. Pain exploded in his chest where he suspected he had a few broken ribs. Groaning, Ed curled in on himself, wishing the pain away. He wasn't sure how much more of this "persuasion" he could take before he broke and succumbed to their wills.

A door opened and Ed turned his face into his pillow, shying away from the light. He heard footsteps descend the stairs and then the light disappeared. Plunged into darkness once again, Ed raised his head, his eyes accustomed to the darkness after three weeks of nothing but it. He couldn't exactly see anything but he could make out the outlines of someone tall and skinny with long hair.

"Why won't you just help us Edward?" a soft voice murmured.

Ed cringed at the familiar voice. He hated it when they sent Sloth in and they knew it.

When he didn't reply Sloth moved silently across Ed's small basement prison and sat on the edge of his bed. Ed rolled over, so he was facing away from the homunculus. Pain lanced through his chest at the movement and he wrapped his arm around his chest as though to hold it together. His chains rattled as he turned over but the sound was now as familiar to him as his own voice.

"Oh come now Edward," Sloth said softly, almost caringly, "We didn't want to do any of this but you forced us into it."

Ed snorted his disbelief, then immediately regretted it. He gritted his teeth to stop a groan from escaping. He felt Sloth place a gentle hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off angrily.

"Please Ed, won't you just help us this once? You could be reunited with Alphonse and then we can be a family again…"

"Shut up," Ed growled. It came out less threatening than he'd intended but he didn't care. He just wanted the imposter to leave.

Sloth's hand tightened momentarily on Edward's shoulder then she released it. Ed remembered a time when someone else had squeezed his shoulder, someone with the same gentle face and that same soft aroma of flowers… He shook his head furiously, ridding himself of the painful memories Sloth always bought with her.

"Please Ed," Sloth muttered, getting off the bed. "Please agree to what they want because…"

She fell silent for a moment. Ed lay still, not even daring to breathe.

"Look I know I'm not your real mother, but I've been watching you and your brother for a while now and I feel…"

"You don't feel," Ed whispered. "You _can't_ feel."

Sloth grinned as she heard the weariness in Ed's voice. It wouldn't be long now.

She sighed. "No Ed, I feel. It pains me to see you like this but I am doing this for us. For you and me and Alphonse so we can be…"

"Just go away," Ed hissed. He was going for anger but even he could hear the defeat in his tone.

He didn't hear Sloth leave but the small sliver of light that crept into the room through the open door nearly blinded him. He squeezed his eyes shut to escape the light, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he did so.

***

"So you're saying you don't know where Fullmetal is?" Roy Mustang confirmed.

His voice was deceptively calm. The young colonel in front of him nodded, oblivious to his commander's inner fury.

"He was not in Risembool when we arrived and Pinako Rockbell said that she hadn't seen them or her granddaughter in three weeks," the colonel reported.

Mustang stared at the hard wood of his desk. Why couldn't that boy last one month without landing himself in the biggest spot of trouble he could find?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't need to look up to know that the hand belonged to Hawkeye, the eye of his storm.

"We need to find him before something bad happens," she murmured softly so the young recruit couldn't hear.

Mustang sighed heavily, knowing she was right.

"Get me Armstrong and then you're dismissed," Mustang announced.

The colonel saluted and then marched out of the Brigadier General's office. When the door was closed Mustang released a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. Riza watched her superior in silence, watching as his tactical mind set to work thinking of a way to find Fullmetal.

There was a loud knock at the door. The pair jumped, ripped from their thoughts.

"Enter," Mustang called.

The doors opened and a huge muscular man walked in. His neck muscles bulged as he moved his head in a slight nod to Riza then he saluted Mustang.

"You summoned me?" Armstrong said.

Mustang nodded. "I need your recount on what happened when you went to pick up Fullmetal."

"We went to pick him up from the Rockbell house as you requested but when we arrived there; Mrs Rockbell said they hadn't been home for days. She didn't say where they went as she didn't know. We had a look around and searched the town for them but no one had seen them arrive or depart."

Mustang's mind was racing. If no one from the village had seen them leave then it was likely that whatever had happened hadn't happened throughout the day. A small town like that one was well-known for being nosy about the comings and goings of strangers – or the sudden arrival of a famous State Alchemist and his brother.

"Is there anything else?" Mustang inquired.

Armstrong nodded. "When we were searching the remains of the Elric's old home we found Edward's pocket watch."

Riza's eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. No State Alchemist went anywhere without their pocket watch – it helped to intensify their alchemy – and while Ed didn't need any help with his alchemy, he still carried it everywhere.

"He's been taken," she hissed.

Mustang nodded solemnly, apparently having come to the same conclusion. Armstrong bowed his head, one of his hands digging around in his pocket. He pulled out a silver pocket watch with an intricately carved pattern on its face. He placed it on the Brigadier General's desk and stepped back again.

Mustang leant forward and picked it up. He clicked it open silently and saw a small, messily written inscription on the inside.

"It's his," he confirmed as he pocketed the watch.

He lifted his head to face his friends. "It looks like we're going to have to find him before he does or is forced into doing something he's going to regret."

Riza nodded solemnly and Armstrong stood up straighter. He felt fiercely protective of those two boys and he was going to do anything he could to find and save them.

* * *

_You should review now! Tell me what you liked/didn't like about it…_

_The next chapter should reveal what the homunculi are up to… a few questions answered…_

_Thanks!_


	5. The Photo

_This chapter is a little bit longer than the last and it has three different perspectives… so I hope you like it!_

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Al didn't even both to fight against the two chimeras that came for him. His head hung low and his right arm dangling uselessly by his side, Al was led out of his cell and into another room that was just as familiar to him. The bare walls were a soft cream colour while the cement floor had blood stains spotting its grey surface. The only piece of furniture in the room was a steel chair with leather straps around the arm rests and front two chair legs.

Al allowed the chimeras to push him into the chair and bind him there. He flinched as they moved his right arm and a small whimper escaped his lips. When they were done one of the chimeras left the room, the other stayed close to Al, just in case he tried something. Al looked up at the half-man and they stared at each other in silence.

"What did they cross you with?" Al asked suddenly. His voice was soft and curious.

The chimera frowned, confused by the personal question.

"A cheetah," he growled.

Al tilted his head. "I knew a chimera once – she was a cross between human and snake. She had a near-perfect balance; I think maybe that was why she had some of the snake's traits. Do you have any traits of the cheetah?"

The chimera narrowed his eyes and moved so swiftly, he was in Al's face before the boy had a chance to blink. Al's eyes widened and he moved his head back slightly. The chimera grabbed Al's shirt in one fist and pulled him back.

"Why so many questions?" he demanded.

Al bit back a sob as he felt the broken bones in his right arm grind together as he was yanked forward. With watery eyes, he stared up into the chimera's face. The chimera held eye contact for as long as he could but there was something in the kid's eyes that made him feel… remorseful.

Angry that the kid had gotten to him, the chimera threw back his arm and punched Al in the stomach. As Al doubled over in the chair, coughing and groaning, the door opened and the second chimera re-entered.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

The cheetah chimera backed away from Al and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing. Let's just get this over and get him back in his cell."

The second chimera glanced between the pair then shrugged. Al slowly lifted his head, his chest heaving as he struggled to draw in breath. The second chimera lifted something up to his face and Al thought he saw a black box-like contraption in his hands before a bright flash lit up the room, seemingly from nowhere.

Al cried out, closing his eyes and turned his head away. The flash lasted for less than a second before it was gone again. Bright spots were burned onto Al's retinas and he tried to blink them away.

As his vision returned, he saw a camera hanging from a strap around the chimera's neck. The chimera smiled as he lifted the camera over his head and placed it on the floor beside the door. Then both half-human's moved back over to Al and began to release him.

They led the unresisting boy back into his cell and chained one ankle to the wall. Then they left in silence, the cheetah chimera glancing back once as he closed and locked the door.

***

Roy stared at Edward's pocket watch, clicking it open and shut, open and shut. Riza watched him through the rear vision mirror as she drove him out of Central, wondering what he was thinking of doing. She knew that she had to look out for him, keep him grounded so he didn't do anything rash and wind up killed. But whenever the Elric brother's were concerned, she found that her oath was getting harder and harder to keep.

Without looking up, Roy spoke, soft and thoughtful.

"When the Elric's were searching for the Philosopher's Stone, they made many enemies, but there's only one in particular who I can think of who would go this far to get revenge."

Riza wasn't sure where he was going so she stayed quiet, letting him sort out his thoughts.

"Did you know that the homunculus found the last of Dante's Philosopher's Stone? She had it with her when she was killed," Roy said.

Riza stared at her superior in the mirror, unsure as to where his mind was taking him.

"Are you saying that it was the homunculi who kidnapped the Elric brothers?" she asked.

Finally Roy lifted his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Riza narrowed her eyes.

"Sir, what are you planning?" she demanded.

***

Lust came down with a tray of food and a pitcher of water, her footsteps echoing in the silence of the room. Ed buried his face in his pillow, waiting for them to close the door and plunge the room back into darkness, but it didn't happen.

Confused and more than a little surprised, Ed lifted his head, blinking and squinting against the dim glow shining down the stairs. Lust was standing beside his bed, watching as Ed waited for his eyes to adjust. As he noticed her presence, he sat up, wrapping his arm around his chest in an effort to lessen the pain that gripped him.

Lust placed the tray on his bed in front of him before stepping back. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Ed squinted at her, his eyes watering as the light assaulted them.

"What's this?" he rasped.

It was the first time they'd give him a meal on a tray – usually they just threw the stale bread at him and left him alone.

"A little treat for you," she replied casually.

He stared at the tray suspiciously. The bread was stale, like usual and there was only enough water to fill a small cup but there was something else on the wooden board. Curious, Ed reached out his arm and picked up the small square of paper.

The side facing up was blank so the young alchemist flipped it over, tilting it into the light so he could make out what was on the other side. With a sharp intake of breath and then a pained gasp, Ed dropped the piece of paper, his arm returning to his chest.

The paper fluttered down, landing face up on the mattress. The image of Al bound and clearly in pain stared at Ed as though taunting him. Anger flared inside Ed and he glared up at the homunculi woman, his gold eyes flashing dangerously.

"What have you done to him?" he hissed.

Lust picked up the photo and studied it. "I haven't done anything."

Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Where is he? Where are Al and Winry?" he shouted.

He moved to launch himself at Lust, forgetting about his chains but was bought to a sudden stop as agony flared up in his chest. He fell down on the mattress, groaning and curling himself into a ball. When the worst of the pain had faded, Ed lifted his head to look at Lust.

"Please…!" he moaned.

The homunculi smiled as she saw the defeat in his eyes. Those beautiful golden orbs peered intently into Lust's, dull and hopeless. She reached out and placed the photo beside Ed's head on the mattress. Then she turned on her heels and walked slowly up the stairs.

Just as Lust reached the landing and stepped out of the basement, she heard a soft sob. The smile on her face widened further as she listened to the teenage alchemist sob and whisper his brother's name.

Slowly she closed the door and walked into the kitchen of their stolen house. Envy and Sloth were sitting at the dining table, Envy's legs resting on the table. Behind them at the stove, Pride towered over a bubbling pot. He inhaled the delicious aroma and took a sip of the pot's contents. He sighed in satisfaction and turned the stove off.

Sloth was the first to notice Lust's return. She looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" she finally asked.

That drew the attention of everyone else in the room. The other's all looked at Lust who leant against the doorjamb before speaking.

"He's ready."

* * *

_Oooo! Ready for what??? Haha… Winry might star in the next chapter or maybe it will be Al again?? Take your chance and tell me which you'd like to hear about??!!_

_You should go ahead and review please!! You would be a legend if you did! ___


	6. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER – don't own anything…**

* * *

Winry wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her sleeve. She picked up the half-empty glass of water and took the smallest sip. She knew that if she finished this glass before the end of the day, she would probably die of dehydration.

Sighing, Winry returned to her work. They didn't like it when she took too long of a rest.

The young mechanic picked up the spanner beside her hand and finished tightening the screws on the forearm of the new automail she was building. The homunculus had given her specific designs for the automail arm and they checked up on her regularly to ensure she was following their directions to the T.

When Envy had first told her why they had taken her, Winry had seen it as the greatest of luck. Building a new arm for Ed? It was the perfect opportunity for them to escape! As soon as they connected the automail to Ed's shoulder port, he would be able to perform some of that alchemy of his and get the three of them out of there.

But then she'd seen the blueprints that Sloth had handed her. The mechanics of it were simple enough for her to understand but there were decorative circles drawn along the inside of the arm. She'd seen Al draw enough of them to know what they were, but what they did was what worried her the most.

"What are these for?" she had asked.

Envy had simply smiled – a smile that made Winry shudder. "Just a little insurance is all."

Winry had swallowed and fallen silent. She knew that whatever they did they would not be productive to her possible escape plan.

The two homunculi had taken her to an abandoned mechanic shop and left her with four chimera guards to keep an eye on her. They had given her everything she needed to construct the arm, including the wires that acted as nerves – all she had to do was put it together. So, with a sigh, Winry had gone to work using the blueprints she'd been given.

Four days had past since she had first been taken to the mechanic but it had been a month since they were kidnapped. Winry hadn't seen or heard from either Edward or Alphonse and that scared her. She wanted to know that they were okay and that they were still fighting. Winry didn't know what horrors the homunculi were inflicting upon her childhood friends but she knew it couldn't be good. They would need Ed weak and broken if they were to control his incredible alchemic abilities and she knew – as well as the homunculi did – that the best and fastest way to do so would be to harm Al.

Winry glanced up from her work as she heard a door open behind her. She saw Envy's small frame walk in and turned her back on him. Her hand tightened on the spanner as she continued to screw panels into placed along the automail forearm.

"How's progress?" the homunculi asked.

Winry didn't answer, knowing that he could see her work from where he was.

"Going that well huh?" he chuckled as he stepped up behind her to better survey her handiwork.

The whole arm was nearly complete, a long gleaming mechanical wonder. He could see the intricate mass of wires inside and even saw glimpses of the alchemic circles etched on the inside of the metal panels. The young mechanic had done well. She would be complete in time for the morrow's events.

"Good work," Envy announced. "But you will be staying here until you finish so if you want an early night I suggest you work harder."

He nodded to the chimeras as he left, locking the door behind him in the process. The chimeras rolled their eyes and went back to their conversations. From what Winry had overheard, they were no fans of their employers. They were just hanging around until they were paid and then they could start anew elsewhere.

Winry smiled as she contemplated an early night. She hadn't been allowed out of the workshop until past midnight and was always awoken at dawn to start again.

Excited now, Winry returned to her work with new fervour. She only had to tighten a few more screws and then attach the front panel of the forearm and she would be done.

What happened after she completed the arm, she didn't know and tried not to think about but she knew everything would begin to come together. They would find out what the homunculi wanted and hopefully Ed would be able to get them out of there.

***

Leo, the cheetah chimera, opened the door to the cell, his every sense alert. He noticed the boy slumped against the wall, the chain around his ankle snaking across the room to the eyelet set in the wall. Leo stared at the prisoner for a few silent seconds. He appeared to be asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly.

He was just a kid, he thought.

He remembered the kid's bronze eyes staring at him, the pain-filled and tortured expression somehow managing to affect him like none had before.

"What are you waiting for?" his partner Walt demanded, sneaking up behind him.

Leo snapped out of his reverie and walked straight over to Al. He grabbed the sleeping boy and hauled him to his feet. Al's eyes opened groggily, his left arm reaching instinctively to protect his injured arm. Still fighting the affects of sleep, Al glanced around himself in confusion.

Realisation hit him when he felt Walt unlocking the ankle restraint. He glanced up at Leo, his eyes wide and pleading. Angrily, Leo spun the kid around so he had his back to Leo. With the swift movements he'd inherited from the cheetah, Leo bound Al's hands behind his back. He heard the kid wince but forced himself not to react.

Walt grabbed the collar of Al's shirt and began to lead him out the door. Leo followed behind them, closing the door behind him. He dimly heard the kid ask a question, to which Walt just laughed. As Leo caught up, he heard Walt's reply.

"We're going to give your brother a special reunion that he won't soon forget."

***

Ed didn't bother struggling against Pride. The huge homunculi unchained Ed's legs first and then his arm before taking a step back. The young prodigy's only movement was to curl in on himself in an effort to protect his bruised and broken ribs.

"Get up boy," Pride demanded.

Ed groaned as he lifted his head. His eyes squinted against the glaring light from the open door. He wasn't sure if Pride was joking or being serious. The chains binding him hadn't allowed him to move off the bed, so for a whole month Ed had done nothing but lay on his side, biting back the pain that threatened to wrench him apart at every movement.

Impatiently Pride grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him off the bed. Ed cried out when he hit the ground as his chest erupted in agony. His beaten chest was nowhere near healed and now he was afraid that any progress that had been made had just been undone in a single second.

Pride stepped closer to the teen, threatening more agony. Terrified, Ed struggled to push himself onto his feet. He swayed unsteadily as his leg muscles tried to support him after such a long time without use. He wrapped his arm back around his middle and glanced up at the homunculi.

Pride could see the pain and fear in Ed's eyes and smiled to himself. He enjoyed seeing this headstrong nuisance reduced to such a pitiful resemblance of his former self.

"Follow me," he commanded.

Ed took one step forward and his normal leg gave out. He crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain. Fed up, Pride lifted him off the ground and threw him over his shoulder. He carried the boy out of his cell and out of the house. He dumped him in the back seat of a car before sliding in beside him.

They drove in silence. When they finally reached their destination, Ed didn't even notice. Pride had to carry him inside the large warehouse.

There were nothing inside but intricate drawings of alchemic circles. Pride walked straight over to the largest circle, which measured about five meters by five meters. He dropped Ed unceremoniously on the ground and stepped back.

Ed knew he should get up, see what his surroundings held. So, wearily, Ed pushed himself into a kneeling position, the best effort he could do at the moment. He peered around him and saw that he had an audience.

All six homunculi were there standing in a rough line. Wrath hung off Sloth's arm, glaring at him as though he was the root of all the world's problems. Beside them Lust stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her face blank. Then came a salivating Gluttony, an anxious Envy and finally a calm Pride towered over them all.

But the homunculi weren't the only ones in the room. Edward looked beyond his captors and saw his brother for the first time in a month.

"Al?" he croaked.

Alphonse was staring at him, his eyes wide and fearful. Ed swallowed the lump from his throat as he saw his brother's battered form. Two men stood behind Al, one holding his shoulder in a tight grip while the other looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Ed," Al muttered softly.

"Edward?"

Ed turned his head to see Winry staring at him, tears in her eyes. She clutched an automail arm to her chest, while four men surrounded her.

"Oh God," Winry cried as she saw the state of her friends.

"Well as lovely as this reunion has been, it's time to get down to business," Envy said. He pointed to Al. "Secure the kid and make sure he can't use alchemy."

He turned to Winry, motioning for her to come forward. She took a tentative step towards the homunculi and their prisoner and when her guards didn't stop her, she continued more confidently. Not once did her eyes leave Edward.

She could see that he was in pain from the way he was clutching his chest and he was scarily thin. His once brilliant eyes were dull and lifeless. Seeing Ed so hopeless scared Winry and she knew that escaping was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

_How was that? Sorry about the wait guys and thanks for reviewing!!_


	7. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ed could only watch as his brother had his hands cuffed behind him and was chained to the floor on the other side of the warehouse. Winry stood under guard, still clutching the mechanical arm to her chest like a lifeline. Sloth and Wrath moved over to stand beside Alphonse while the rest of the homunculi stayed close to Edward.

"Ok girl, let's do this," Pride muttered.

Winry glanced up at the huge man, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. She nodded silently as Pride motioned for her to join Edward in the centre of the room. Winry quickly moved to her friend's side.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. Tears were forming in her eyes but she refused to let Ed see her cry.

He nodded silently, his golden eyes peering intently into hers as though trying to communicate something important to her. There were a few moments of thick silence between them until Envy got annoyed.

"What are you waiting for? Just attach the stupid thing already!" he cried.

Winry's eyes dropped to the arm she was holding. She moved around until she was on Ed's right side before sitting down and getting comfortable.

"Why are you even doing this?" Winry demanded of the homunculi.

Lust raised her eyebrow but otherwise didn't reply. Envy's smirk grew larger and he stepped closer to the two teens. Winry began sorting through the wires in Ed's port, trying to untangle them. As she fiddled, she could feel Ed's eyes on her the whole time. Knowing she would lose herself in the depths of those beautiful orbs if she looked up Winry chose to keep focused on her work.

"Human's are just so fragile these days," Envy began. "There are so many ways to kill a human and so many of them are just so simple! Being homunculi gives you immortality but if you're never truly alive, does that mean that you can never truly die?"

"Are you getting somewhere with this human bashing?" Winry demanded.

Envy just threw her a filthy look before continuing. "You really sure you want to know what we need you for?"

Winry stopped fiddling with Ed's port to glance up at Envy. She nodded, her eyes curious. Ed even gathered enough curiosity to turn his gaze away from Winry.

"Immortality."

"But aren't homunculi immortal already?" Winry said.

"Homunculi are," Pride agreed, stepping forward. "We aren't. Keep working girl."

Winry looked at Edward, her eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"But Ed told me you guys were homunculi," she muttered.

Ed's face was blank but Winry could see the confusion in his eyes. He felt her gaze upon him and turned back to her. He looked so helpless and devoid of any hope. She tried to smile at him but it just looked like a twisted grimace.

Envy grinned at her – a grin that made her shudder. She turned back to her work, her eyes avoiding both Envy and Ed's. She picked up the automail arm and began to connect the wires to nerves. A couple of times, she heard Ed wince but for the most part, he didn't move. His gaze was distracting her – she could feel her cheeks flush as she tried to ignore him.

"Gluttony found the remains of both Dante's and Hohenheim's Philosopher's Stones. We managed to convince a few friendly locals around here to help us gain something we've sought for a long time now but we quickly found it wasn't enough," Envy explained.

Winry listened carefully, trying her best to divide her attention between Envy's words and Ed's automail. Finally she managed to connect the last wire.

"So what are you then?" Winry demanded.

As she waited for an answer, her eyes met Edward's and instantly the world dropped away. Her question was forgotten as her ears stopped listening to her captor and her hands stopped fiddling with the automail. Coherency in her thoughts was shot and she was experiencing the strangest feeling.

It felt like she was flying, her body soaring high above the ground, every fibre of her being ignoring the laws of gravity but at the same time, she'd never felt more grounded and centred in her life. Winry swallowed; her throat was dry and she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

For a second she thought she saw something in Ed's eyes, a tiny burst of emotion, but when she tried to focus on it, there was nothing there. Then she blinked and reality came crashing back down on her. Quickly she looked away.

"Sorry about this Ed," she muttered.

Then, without another word, she pushed the metal arm firmly into place. Ed screamed in agony as everything connected. The sheer pain behind the sudden action managed to knock the teenage alchemist out.

Winry caught her friend as his limp body crumpled to the ground. She lowered him gently to the ground.

Suddenly, two strong hands gripped her upper arms and pulled her away from him.

"Put her over there," Pride motioned with a nod towards Al.

Winry was dragged over to her other friend, who was staring, wide-eyed in shock. The chimera holding her chained her hand together behind her back before pushing her down on her knees. It stepped around her and stood guard beside her. Winry glanced over at Al.

He looked in a bad way but she knew that he wasn't worried about himself. The fear in his eyes was for her and his brother.

"Are you okay?" Winry whispered.

The gag in Al's mouth stopped a verbal reply so he simply nodded before turning back to look at his brother's unconscious form. She continued to stare at Al for a few more seconds.

Then, white hot anger began to burn through her. These things, these _monsters_ – whatever they were – they'd done this to her friends. Alphonse, the boy who only ever saw the best in people, who could forgive you as easy as winking, the boy who was like her own younger brother and Edward… the most stubborn and hot headed person she'd ever met – the only person who she could absolutely hate and love so completely at the same time.

Both had been reduced to a former glimmer of their former selves, just so a couple of animals could gain immortality. And Winry hated them, loathed them like she'd never loathed anything before. She wanted to kill them for doing this to Al, to her Edward.

Winry forced herself to empty her voice of emotion before she spoke.

"You never answered my question," she said.

Envy turned from staring at the motionless Edward so he could see her. Then he gave her that smile again, the one that made her shudder.

"Well we're human of course!"

* * *

_Well what do you think?_


	8. Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Winry stared at Envy in shock. Human... How could they be human?

"But... _how_?" she whispered.

Envy smiled. He pulled up a crate and sat on it, resting his elbows on his knees. His gaze moved over to Alphonse, where he cocked his head to one side.

"Do you remember an alchemist named Shou Tucker?" he asked the younger Elric.

Al frowned in confusion, nodding slowly.

"Well Pride found out that he and Greed had been working on something together, a new array that would transfer a soul from one person to another. They'd been working on it for a few years and when they finally perfected it, they managed to transfer the soul of some man into Greed. That was why he released you without hurting you or Edward all those years ago."

Al mumbled something but it was too muffled to make out the words. Envy motioned at one of the chimeras guarding Al and Winry to remove the gag.

"So you used the array and a few of the villager's to give yourselves souls?" he repeated.

Envy nodded, pleased that he'd put it together so quickly.

"How did you bypass the Exchange?" Al asked, genuinely curious.

"We didn't. We knew that we had to pay a price for Equivalence. That is where the remains of your dad's and Dante's Philosopher Stones come into it. We used them, along with the body of the person whose soul we were taking," Envy replied. "And here we stand, as human as you and her."

He pointed at Alphonse then Winry. Winry was out of her depth with all this alchemy talk and had stopped listening. She was staring intently as Edward. He was lying on his side, facing her, although he was no longer unconscious.

"So why become human when you desire immortality?" Al questioned.

Winry divided her attention between Envy's answer and Edward actions. He had picked up a small piece of concrete and, using as little movements as he could, had begun drawing on the ground.

"We, like anybody, want to live forever. It is, after all, natural instinct to preserve one's self. Now that we are human and truly alive, we want to keep it forever," he said. He spoke like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Didn't you and Fullmetal want the same for your mother?"

Al bowed his head in shame and Winry noticed Edward stiffen slightly. He kept drawing though. Feeling her eyes on him, he lifted his eyes only, keeping his head absolutely still. Winry had to stop herself before she gasped and gave him away. There was hardness in his eyes that she hadn't seen since his first automail surgery.

Suddenly Envy stood up and walked over to his fellow Sins. He whispered something to them and Lust and Gluttony turned and left through the door they'd entered. Envy began moving towards Ed but Winry could see that he wasn't finished whatever he was doing. She had to distract the Sin before he realised Ed was awake.

"Wait! How are you going to make yourself immortal? Did you build another array or something?" Winry said.

"You don't build arrays Win," Al murmured. "You draw them."

"No we're not," Envy replied, halting his progress towards Edward. "We need another Philosopher Stone, that's all. We can take it from there."

"That won't work," Alphonse said.

"What?" Envy turned to look at him.

The younger Elric lifted his head and shook his head. "It's not going to work. It didn't work for Dad so what makes you think it will work for you?"

"Because he didn't have an alchemic genius to help him," Envy sneered.

Both Winry and Alphonse immediately turned their attention to Edward. Thankfully he'd finished whatever he'd been doing and his eyes were closed again. Envy approached Ed and kicked him in the chest.

Edward cried out, his arms wrapping protectively around himself. Envy laughed and pulled the teen alchemist to the edge of the array.

"Now that you're awake, we'll get started," he said.

Ed dropped onto his hands and knees, his head hanging. Envy stepped backwards and folded his arms across his chest.

"We need you to make us a Philosopher Stone," Envy ordered.

As he spoke, Lust and Gluttony returned to the room. A half dozen scared looking people trailed in with them, all huddled together. Alphonse watched as they were led into the circle and told to stand in the middle. There were both men and women among the group and he even spotted a young girl clinging to her mother.

"Don't do this Envy!" he cried. "It won't accomplish anything except killing these people!"

He began struggling against his restraints, but Envy waved a hand over his shoulder without even sparing the anguished alchemist a look and the chimera behind Al sighed, walked around to stand in front of his prisoner and punched the boy in the stomach. Al gasped in pain as the air rushed from his lungs and pain began to spread through his abdomen. He curled himself into a ball, struggling to breathe.

Winry winced and turned away from the suffering boy, hating to see him in pain. Instead she faced Edward and Envy, watching as her childhood friend sank back on his ankles. His hands balled into fists where they rested on his knees. The knuckles on his left hand turned white and Winry could almost feel the anger coursing out of Ed's body. His head was lowered and a few stray strands of hair fell over his face, blocking Winry's view.

"Well? What are you waiting for Pipsqueak?" Envy demanded.

A low growl escaped Ed's lips at the taunt. Winry nearly smiled. Edward clearly had been as broken as he'd appeared.

Silently, ignoring Envy and the rest of the Sins, Edward turned his head around so he could see his best friend and brother. His eyes took in Al's pained form and they grew darker and harder as his younger brother fought for breath. Slowly his eyes slid sideways and caught Winry in their golden depths.

This time, Winry understood the meaning behind his imploring gaze. She nodded minutely and offered him an encouraging smile. He didn't return it, just stared at her for a little longer with such an intense look she almost shivered.

Finally he turned away and placed his hands on the edge of the array. He focused on the alchemic energy that ran through his body and directed it towards the intricate design under his fingers. The array began to glow and the people inside started to scream and sob, grabbing a hold of their neighbour and holding on tight.

"Brother...!" Alphonse croaked, lifting his head to find his brother's kneeling form. "Don't..."

Edward ground his teeth together and forced himself to ignore everything. He needed his concentration so he could get the timing exactly right. Energy surged through him, making him feel stronger than he had in months. The sheer raw energy that his body housed awakened the fighter within him, filling his weak body with strength and power and he nearly laughed as bliss filled him.

With colossal strength, Edward forced away the ecstatic feelings that were bubbling through him and focused on the science of what he was doing. Along time ago, he'd found out that he could control the amount of alchemic power that he put into each array and as he'd practiced he'd gotten better at feeling the exact moment to stop.

An exact replica of the array lifted into the air, hovering directly above its twin, a meter from the ground. Envy stepped forward, his hands dropping to dangle at his sides. He stared at the array in wonder. Behind him, the other Sins wore similar expressions. It was as though they were entranced by the array.

"Now," Ed yelled suddenly.

His voice carried easily across the room to Winry who instantly launched herself at Al. She threw her body over his in an effort to protect it just as the array suddenly exploded in a flash of blinding blue brilliance.


End file.
